Captain America: Child of the Great Depression
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: As a child Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America) grew up in the mix of the great depression. With his father dead, his mother couldnt afford to pay rent. The land lord threatens to put Steve and his family out on the streets. If they dont come up with the money soon. Steve s mother works longer hours to get more money, but Steve has a plan of his own to help his mother.
1. Prologue: A Friendship Begins

Prolouge:

It was recess at Steve and Adam's grade school. Steve was sitting on the steps outside drawing pictures in his sketch book. Steve was 8 years old years old and didn't have any friends yet besides his younger brother. Steve wasn't very good at making friends because he had a hard time talking to new people. He would become very nervous or just end up talking about something stupid. He was the type of kid who ended up talking to the teachers more than to the other kids. But the odd thing about him was he was never afraid or shy to stand up for what he believed was right. His brother ran towards him.

"Steve!" His brother yelled out.

Steve put aside his sketch book and looked at his brother. He was crying and his already worn out clothes were torn and dirty. He had blonde curly hair, light skin and brown eyes. He dressed in a stripped brown and white tee shirt and brown overalls and shoes. He was very skinny like his brother and short like his brother. Steve had short blonde hair messy hair, blue eyes and light skin. He dressed in a blue and black checkered shirt, blue jeans and shoes.

"What happened?" Steve asked concerned.

"I wanted to eat my lunch outside so I brought my lunch out here out. Then these big 5th graders beat me up and then took my lunch mommy made me!" Adam told him.

Steve stood up.

"Show me them! There not gana away with doing this to you!"

Adam smiled.

"I knew you'd say something like that!" Adam replied.

Adam led Steve to the bullies; they were three huge boys much bigger and stronger then Steve. Even as a kid Steve was a skinny little weakling. These 5th graders were also three years older than Steve. But of course Steve didn't care.

"I heard you were picking on my little brother." Steve said to them, with a serious tone to his voice.

"What's it to you third grader?" a boy with curly red hair, light skin and brown eyes said.

"I don't like it. I want you to say you're sorry and give him back his lunch." Steve told him.

The three bullies laughed.

"I'm serious!" Steve yelled.

"I think no." the red haired boy said as he stuffed Adam's sandwich into his own mouth.

Steve tried to push the red haired boy down but failed.

The boys laughed louder. Steve then punched the kid in the gut. Then the red haired kid held his stomach.

"Your gana pay for this kid! Boys get him!" the kid yelled.

The red haired boy's friends started to attack Steve punching him and kicking him, Steve tried to fight back but he was no match. Meanwhile Adam was so scared he just ran off and hides.

"Stop! Leave the kid alone!" a voice shouted.

The bullies ignored him.

"Leave him alone or I'm gana tell on you!" the kid shouted.

The bullies once again ignored him. Then a couple minutes later the kid came back with a teacher by his side.

"Stop this fighting right now!" the teacher yelled.

The boys stopped and stood up. There in front of them stood a teacher and a boy with brown hair that was combed back, light skin and brown eyes. He wore a long sleeved white collared shirt and brown corduroy pants and sneakers.

"You boys should be ashamed picking on another student and a boy who is younger than you!" the teacher yelled. "I want the three of you to come with me to the principal's office, were you will have a little chat with Mr. Amber."

The teacher walked away with the three bullies following her. Steve smiled. He tried to get up but it was hard, he was in too much pain.

"Do you need help?" the boy asked. The boy put out his hand to Steve. Steve took his hand and managed to get up.

"Thanks." Steve replied.

"No problem." The boy replied. "Those guys are jerks. They always pick on kids who can't defend themselves. That's just mean and not nice."

"You're telling me."

"…..I'm Bucky, by the way, Bucky Barnes."

He said putting out his hand. Steve shook Bucky's hand.

"I'm Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you."

"hey do you wana play four square with me and my friends?'

"You want me to play with you?" Steve replied in utter shock.

"Yeah why not?"

"Okay." Steve said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 1: Money Money Money

Chapter 1: Money money

Steve Roger's family didn't have a lot of money. His mother was a nurse and his father was a soldier in the war. He was drafted when Steve was only 5 years old. Steve`s mother sandy didn't make enough money to support her family on her own. So her mother in law, Annie, would help her out with the bills. Annie felt bad that her son wasn't around to help his family, so she felt she should help them.

Steve always saw his father as hero. He thought it was incredibly brave what his father was doing for their county. Steve dreamed of being as noble and brave as his father. But when Steve was 9 years old his father died in battle and a year later so did his grandmother, the one who was helping with the bills. Steve's family only had one pay check coming in now. Then on top of that the great depression happened and now they could barely afford food or clothes.

But Steve was a kid who was taught to never let life get you down, to make the best out of a bad situation. Steve and his younger brother Adam would share the little food they could afford, they would wear clothes more than once in the same week, and make forts out of trash cans and leaves. But even when trying there hardest to make do with what they had sometimes it still wasn't enough.

Steve and Bucky had been best friends ever since they met 2 years ago. But they both came from very different lives. Bucky came from a wealthy family. Bucky's grandparents were owners of a very popular chain of hotels that started in Manhattan, which now Bucky's mother owned. Bucky's mother, Margot was very kind, big hearted and charitable. She volunteered at soup kitchens and did charity work to help those in need.

Steve, Bucky and their new friend David had spent the day playing sports and listening to the radio. David was Steve and Bucky`s new friend from school. He had curly brown hair, green eyes and light skin. The boys were playing baseball in the street in front of Steve's house in Brooklyn when Steve's mother called them in for dinner. The three boys ran inside with their bats and gloves in hand then as they entered the house they through their gear on the ground. The home was small. The walls were plain blue and there were two doors to the left. One was a bathroom the other was bedrooms. There was very little furniture in the home. In the living room was just on the grey carpeted floor was a radio and a couch in front of it. . also there was a table with a few old books on it and a picture of Steve`s family. In the picture Steve's father sat on a park bench with Steve, who looked about three years old sitting on his lap. Sitting next to his father was his mother holding an infant in her arms. Steve`s father had curly blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a long sleeved red flannel shirt. Steve`s mother had straight long blonde hair, light skin and brown eyes. She dressed in a pink short sleeved dress with yellow Pokka dots on it. The infant was wrapped up in a blue blanket.

"Who's that man in the photo?" David asked while looking at the picture.

Steve tensed. It had had been a year since his father`s death but Steve still wasn't able to talk about his dad without crying.

"Come on guys dinner is going to get cold." Bucky told his friends. "I'll race you to the kitchen."

David smiled and Bucky and he ran into the kitchen. Steve took a sad look at the photo then slowly followed after his friends.

As the children entered the kitchen they saw Adam sitting at the table and Steve`s mother putting soup on the table.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Adam yelled. "I'm starving!"

"Adam don't say that." Sarah told him. "There are children out there who really are starving. You have food to eat everyday and you should be grateful."

"I'm sorry mom."

Steve and his friends take their seats at the dinner table. On the table was very little food on the table for five people. Only a small pot of soup and a very small loaf of bread.

The kitchen had a fridge in it, a stove, a closet and a small table with chairs.

"Everyone lets bow our heads and say grace." Sarah told the kids.

The kids did as they were told.

"Dear lord, thank you for this meal you have given us." Sarah started. "Times have been hard but every day you bless this family with happiness, good health hope, food, shelter and clothes. Thank you so much. Please bless our family and the family of Bucky Barnes and David Allen. Also please help those in need. Amen."

"Amen." The kids repeated.

Sandy poured the soup into each of the children's bowls and gave them each a small slice of bread.

"We never get to eat bread!" Adam told Bucky and David. "We only get to eat on special days, mom says it too expensive."

"Really?" Bucky said questionly.

"Mom, remember when I followed Steve to Bucky's house?" Adam said. "Well when I ate over they had this swirly food with red stuff on top of it and then two big loafs of bread. They also had this yummy stuff called butter. Mommy? Why can't we have that?"

"Adam! Be quiet!" Steve yelled at his brother. "I told you shouldn't ask something like that!"

"But I wana know. Why is it too expensive for us and not for them?" Adam asked.

Sarah was silent for a moment then she simply said: "some families have more money than others."

"But why?" Adam asked.

"Does it really matter?" Steve asked his brother. Annoyed at how stupid Adam could be. Steve knew his mother worked very hard to be able to get the little food they had. He didn't want his brother making their mother feel bad because she didn't earn as much money as the Barnes.

"Everyone has different jobs, sweetie." Sarah told her son.

"Well then maybe you should get a different job." Adam said, as if it was no big deal.

Everyone fell silent.

"Ummmm…..I got a 100 on my spelling test." Steve said proudly, trying to bring the attention on something else.

"Really?! That's great, Steve!"

"Yeah I even spelt Dinosaur right!" Steve told his mom.

"Wow! Maybe you'll be a scientist when you're older." His mom told him.

"This soup is delicious, Mrs. Rogers." Bucky said.

"Oh thank you, Bucky."

"How are you doing in your classes?"

"Very well. Mostly 90s and 80s." Bucky replied.

"That's wonderful! Very good!"

"And how about you David?"

"I'm doing well." David replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sarah walked to the door and opened it. There in the doorway stood an old man with wrinkles on his face. He had grey hair and green eyes. His head was big, as well as his stomach and nose. He looked out of shape. He wore a white long sleeved collared shirt with a brown vest over it, brown pants and black shoes.

"You owe me three months' worth of rent!" the man yelled as he entered the home. "Now as I understand you have a job, you also have two sons who very well can be working in a factory. So there is no excuse for not having my rent money."

"A factory?!" Sarah said appalled. "That is not a place for children! Do you know how many children are hurt a day at those places? Plus children need school so they can become smart adults who can get good jobs."

"None the less you have a job-"

"It doesn't pay me enough sir, please if you could just-"

"No I need my money! I've been very patient with your family! I understood that you may need a little more time to get me the money. I know your husband is dead and now you need to be both provider and mother. But that's not my problem! My problem is not getting my damn money! This is not acceptable! It's been three months!"

"Sir I will get you the money I promise!" Sarah told him, trying not to show she was about to cry.

"Get the money to me in 4 weeks or you and your kids are being thrown out onto the streets."

"But-but you can't!" Sarah said practically crying. "Please sir have a heart!"

The man walked to the door and began to exit. Then he turned back to Sarah.

"4 weeks! I mean it!" he told her.

He slammed the door behind him. Sarah slowly walked back to the dinner table.

"Mom what going on?" Steve asked. "Why does he want money from you?"

"He owns this house, I've been paying rent money to let me live in this house. But ever since your grandmother died, I haven't been able to keep up with the bills."

"But you'll be able to get the money right?" Steve said. "Everything always works out."

"I don't know, Steve. I honestly don't."

Sarah started to cry into her hands.

"I have to go." She said. Then she ran into the kitchen.

Steve walked to the door of the room that Adam and his mother shared. Steve knocked on the door.

"Mom?" Steve called out. "Are you okay? You've been in there for over an hour."

"Go away, Steve!" his mother yelled.

"But mom I just-"

"Go away! I need to be alone! I need to figure things out."

"Well maybe I can help you." Steve replied.

"I don't want your help, Steven! I just want you to leave me alone!"

Steve went into the living room where Bucky was listening to the Dodgers game on the radio.

"I feel so bad for my mom. There has to be something I can do." Steve said.

"You're a kid. What can you possibly do?" Bucky said.

"…I know one thing. I can work in a factory. Ross Felton just got injured, so there's a spot opened at the cotton mill, I can work there."

"Are you crazy!?" Bucky yelled.

"Shh!" Steve told him. "Look I know it's dangerous but I have to do this or my family is gana lose our house."

"But your mom wouldn't like this you heard what she said today."

"But if I do it, and she sees how much money I earned she`ll be happy."

Bucky sighed.

"After school tomorrow I'm gana go. I`m going to tell my mom I'm in the play at school. But you can't tell anyone what I'm really doing are my mom will find out and try to stop me. Can you keep my secret?"

"I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Please please just keep the secret."

"Ok." Bucky replied. "Your secret is safe with me."


End file.
